The main objective of the Media Core is to reduce the cost of supplies and the labor of culturing cells by centralizing the purchasing of cell culture media and by preparing high quality tissue culture media and reagents in bulk. In addition, this Core provides a secondary site of cell storage in liquid nitrogen for DERC investigators, several high volume buffers, and testing for mycoplasma when requested.